


My Human Son-In-Law

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble:  Sarek 1st person POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Human Son-In-Law

TOS K/S drabble "My Human Son-in-Law" [PG-13] (K/S, Sa 1/1)

================================

Neither Amanda nor Spock encouraged Sarek and Kirk to talk, but neither Kirk nor Sarek would have been swayed by their opposition.

When Sarek returned from an afternoon with Kirk, his wife wouldn't listen, but his Vulcan aides were naturally curious.

"Strange," Sarek said, "...the man didn't realize that we'd regard the partnership as a marriage. I marvel that Spock has told him so little about us. He didn't know I was Spock's father until this journey. 

"A fascinating man: enlightened and intelligent. To the Terrans this makes him my son. In my view, this seems a very positive development."


End file.
